


headache fic idk

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mituna has a migraine and Latula takes care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	headache fic idk

You know as soon as you see him that he’s in a bad mood. He’s looking down as he walks, as he does when he’s about to either cry or yell at the next person to bother him.

You call his name gently before you approach him, in case he mistakes you for someone else and his mood gets worse. He doesn’t look exactly excited to see you, but he picks his head up and heads straight for you. You take that as a good sign and meet him halfway.

“What’s wrong?” You don’t bother hiding any of your concern; you never bother playing up the rad girl act when you can tell he needs you to be milder.

“All my friends are assholes,” he spits. You immediately think he means Cronus, no matter how much you try not to jump to conclusions. But then he continues, “and my head hurts,” and you know what the real issue is.

Taking him by the hand, you lead him through the dream bubble to look for a comfortable place to rest. Meanwhile, you ask him questions about his day. (You use the term loosely; you’re really just asking about what’s happened since the last time you saw him.) He gives short answers, responding in only one word most of the time.

“Where have you come from?” “Derse.” “What were you doing there?” “Skating.” “Do any sweet grinds?” “Yes.”

His migraine must be pretty bad if he’s that snappy. You try to pick up the pace as you move through the dream bubble. The shining Beforan beach turns into the landscape of Kankri’s planet which finally turns into the forest you grew up in. With a sigh of relief, you pull him along the path to your hive.

Mituna seems to know the drill by now. He seems a little relieved as you both enter your childhood hive. Gently, you guide him to the couch and have him sit next to you. Even more gently, you remove his helmet now that there’s close to no risk of him hurting himself.

It takes a while, but he seems relieved once the helmet’s off. You wonder if maybe it’s a little too small for him. You can’t really tell just by looking, so you just set it down on the floor and make a mental note to address that later.

You turn back to face Mituna then. You can’t quite tell because his hair is in his eyes, but you think he looks like he might cry. The sight kind of makes you want to cry.

You adjust so that you’re sitting with your back to the armrest and one leg bent underneath the other. You pat your lap when you’re comfortable, and he lays back to rest his head on top of your bent leg. Slowly but firmly, you begin to massage his temples in little circles.

He sighs after a few seconds, and you can tell he’s feeling better already. You don’t speak at first, concentrating on your ministrations. If you’re too soft it doesn’t have any effect, but if you’re too hard it only hurts him more. You have to concentrate to keep the pressure steady. You complete one circle, two, three, four, and when the corners of his mouth begin to pull up your fingers migrate to the bases of his horns.

“Have you done any new rad tricks?” he asks after a while. You can tell by his tone that he’d be fine if you stopped massaging him, but you keep it up.

Your voice is a little louder when you respond, but you try to keep some of the gentleness. “Not a lot. I got caught by Kankri.”

He giggles as he always does when you start making fun of your friends. “You know those staircases between Derse and Prospit?”

You nod, and then you say “Mm-hmm,” when you remember his eyes are closed.

He opens them and smirks up at you. “I did a grind on that big one earlier.”

You know exactly which one he’s talking about, and you’ve done grinds on that too. Still, for Mituna’s sake, you widen your eyes and show him how impressed you are.

Your fingers continue rubbing his temples and crown as you talk about skateboarding, and move on to gossiping about your friends, and even strange creatures that you’ve seen pass through the bubble. Even when the conversation dies, you still don’t let up.

You don’t know exactly when he falls asleep, but it does take you a while to realize it. You smile a little and take the pressure off of his temples. Your massaging devolves into playing with his hair softly. As your fingers catch little knots, your head falls to the side to rest on the back of the couch. The quietness starts to drag on and make you a little sleepy yourself.

You eventually have to let your eyes drift closed and your fingers come to a rest. Part of you is tempted to stay awake and guard your matesprit, but the idea of a nap with him right now is irresistible. You fall asleep with a smile on your face.


End file.
